Lost in Français
by walkingaimlessly
Summary: Bella flees Forks to the City of Lights. Will she find something to fill the void in her life? Will it be love or great friends? Maybe both. Possible Lemons, but I want to make sure they flow with the story.
1. Scars of Yesterday

*Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.*

Bella's POV

I took a long pull of my Camel cigarette and leaned against the purple exterior of my hell hole of a job at La Féline in Paris. "Fichue merd." (Fucking shit) I exhaled. If Armand, my boss, made one more pass at me, I'm most definitely going to chop his dick off with that meat clever he loves so much. I keep telling myself, you're here to escape from it all. It wasn't always like this. There was once a time when I was actually hap... I stopped myself from even saying it, lets face I was never truly happy. Content maybe but happy no.

I still remember the day I left Forks, Washington; my father Charlie just looked at me and said "You're just like your mother, you run away from everything." I took one last disgusted look at him and picked up my duffel bag and walked out of the door in the pouring rain yelling "I'll drop you a line from Paris."

"Bells wait, I didn't mean it like…" he stammered running out of the door after me.

It was too late. I started my old Chevy and backed out of the driveway. I fought myself not to look in the rearview mirror, but my feeble heart won and I looked. I should not have, because the sight I saw almost made me turn around. Charlie was standing in the middle of the street soaking wet with his head in his hands, his police uniform looked so… heavy and… unwelcoming. I looked ahead and drove to the airport without a second thought.

"Bella, mon amour (my love) don't let Armand get under your skin, he's just testing you." Brigitte my best friend and confidante in France said breaking me out of my trance. She put her hands on her tiny waist and threw a questioning look at me. God she disgusted me, besides sharing Brigitte Bardot's name she look sickenly enough like her.

"I'm fine Brig, really, its just well I'm just not in the mood for his stupid shit today." I lied through my teeth.

"Bells…" she stopped herself abruptly. "Bella… I worry for you, you look so horrible, and I hate seeing you this way."

"Jesus, do I look that bad." Of course that line worked and snapped me out of the black hole I call my mind. She nodded slowly then covered her mouth to try to stifle her laughter.

"Chienne." (Bitch) I poked her in the arm. She gave me a quick peck on both my cheeks, and practically ripped my cigarette out of my mouth throwing it on the curb and pulling me back inside. She gave me a soft slap on my bottom and pushed me towards the bar.

"Armand you know you're a fuck face right?" I stared at him.

"Oh Bella, I kid, I kid. I give everyone a hard time their first month! Don't take it so personally. I'm sorry." He looked at me genuinely.

I turned around to look at Brigitte; she gave me the it's not a big deal shrug. I turned back to Armand.

"Fine no foul, stop fucking with me." I said vehemently. I walked around the bar to get my cardigan from one of the chubby holes; Armand moved out of my way with hast.

"See you tomorrow night then?" he threw me a questioning glance.

"Yes you big ape." I said through a small crackle of laughter. I gave Brigitte a couple of quick pecks on the cheeks, and said "I'll see you later."

I walked straight ahead and out into the Paris dewy early evening haze. I put on my cardigan and the opened my utterly too chic for me clutch to get a Camel out. I light my cigarette and started walking the ten blocks home. I looked at the clutch again, only Bridget would get me this for a birthday present. The clutch is a sexy, black, metallic, snakeskin with small double C in the corner and a pewter snap. I didn't realize it before, fucking Chanel; I'm going to kill her! If I know Brig she'd never take it back. I took a long pull from Camel with my eyes closed. Mistake number one, never ever close your eyes while walking down the street in Paris. Just then a douche on a bicycle ran over my flat.

"Le fils d'une chienne!" (Son of a bitch) I yelled hopping on one foot throwing my fists in the air.

"Coup manqué désolé" (Sorry miss) he yelled behind me barreling down the street.

Fucking idiot. This day is just going so well! Am I unable to catch a break? This can't get any worse. I looked at my flat.

"Merde!" (Shit) I yelled out loud startling the people around me.

"Désolé." (Sorry) I mumbled to the people around me. I looked down at my flat again trying to suppress my anger. My poor flat. I loved this pair. Now it was all mangled with a tread mark and mud. Mud? Its September it doesn't start raining until October. Where the hell did he come from the country? I stormed the rest of the four blocks home chain smoking non stop.

"Hello Miss Sourpuss!" I bent down to scratch my Hemingway cat Ginger, behind the ears as I walked through my front door. She purred then walked away to do her own thing. She's so temperamental. I walked through the living room to my bedroom. I took off my cardigan off and threw it on my bed accidentally landing on Ginger's face.

"Whoops sorry Gingy," I said as I took it off of her and walked over to the long mirror in on the wall in front of my bed.

"Okay lets see what Brig meant by me looking horrible." I said to Ginger more than to myself.

What I saw scarred the shit out of me. Literally.

I was always an average weight and ordinary looking, but Jeez I must've lost like twenty pounds. I looked at my face. I was in desperate need of a heavy duty facial and moisturizer. My eyes which I always thought was my focal point with their creamy milk chocolate irises looked… tired, unbelievably so. Not to mention I haven't washed my hair in like week. Gross. I looked so haggard. I turned around and looked at Ginger. She seemed to agree. I honestly couldn't believe how much I let myself go, granted I never dolled myself up to the tee but, I definitely took care of myself.

"That's it!" I concluded.

I grabbed my terry cloth robe and a fresh pair of panties from my draw and charged into my bathroom on a mission. I got my bath salts and proceeded make my self a hot bath. I stripped of my clothes and hopped in. I grabbed my bath caddy and lit the candle, the smell of lavender and chamomile instantly calming me. I grabbed my book "A Room of One's Own" by Virginia Woolf. I got through a few pages when I was overwhelmed with thoughts of my mother, Renee. She was fickle, like me. Being in her old apartment, fleeing like she always did, all I could think of, is shit Charlie's right. I am like her, not that I mind to a degree, its just well I didn't like running away from things. What was I even running from? Loneliness? I was sick in tired of everyone around me happy and in love. My friends if you can even call them friends, maybe two year acquaintances is a little more appropriate. Angela was engaged to Ben; Jessica that slut was engaged to Mike. But not me, not Isabella Swan I was destined to walk the planet alone, like the incredible hulk just not helping people. Its not that I didn't date, I did. I just never really clicked with anyone. I always wanted to kiss someone and feel a jolt of electricity run through my veins. Loser I know. My mom used to always tell me that she never clicked with my dad; she cared for him but didn't feel that thing. The thing that no words can describe. Ginger purred loudly from beside the tub, snapping me out of my little daydream.

"Hi honey." I caressed her little face.

"Okay Ginger mommy's going to fix her self up." I mumbled laughing to myself.

I grabbed my razor and shaving cream and started lathering my self up. I shaved myself like i've never shaved before. Only hair I had left when I finished shaving was peach fuzz on my arms and a little bit in the unmentionable area. (Laughs) I washed my hair rigoresly, and even loofahed myself. I got out of the tub and dried myself and then put on my robe. I looked in the vanity mirror. Awww better. I brushed my teeth with my electric toothbrush, and then I opened the vanity mirror to get moisturizer and eye cream.

After I put them on I went into my bedroom, to put on my pajamas. I grabbed my old Forks high school sweats and t-shirt, then looked in the mirror again as I brushed my hair. Better indeed. I had some color to my cheeks again, granted it wasn't a complete turn around.

I walked into the living room and looked at the clock. 10:07pm it read, to late to cook. I grabbed a take out a menu and ordered a burger with yes French fries. It got there in like fifteen minutes. I woofed it down, and laid on the couch, stuffed. Then I had an epiphany. I grabbed my cell phone.

"Brig, want to go shopping tomorrow early afternoon and get a haircut?"

"Of course." Brigitte responded nonchalantly. I proceed to tell her about my friggin flat and the shaving, laughing constantly. I hung up with Brigitte and looked at the clock again, 11:10pm. Bedtime. I crawled into bed under the covers to lazy to even brush my teeth. Ginger snuggled next to me.

"Tomorrow will be different," I vowed. "The scars of yesterday will fade even if I have to force them to myself." I mumbled falling into a deep sleep.

**Song associated with this story is "Run" by: Snow Patrol. I thought it would be fitting.


	2. If the Shoe Fits

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all thing Twilight.

A/N: I would like to take this time to personally thank Lovelikethemovies and Kbass for being the first two people to add my story to their alerts, so thank you guys. As for the rest you!? Just kidding. I appreciate you guys or girls adding my story to your alerts. I would like to mention as well, reviews would be greatly appreciated even if you think my story sucks. (Laughs) Sorry I took such a long time to update, it's just well school and work sucks. I don't even have enough time to do my homework.

Song that inspired this chapter: "Don't Panic"- Coldplay

If the Shoe Fits

I awoke that morning feeling sluggish. The entire night I had night tremors. Mostly of my mother. Of course. I kept seeing her in the hospital bed. Why does history always have to repeat itself? My mother died a week before my twenty- first birthday of lung cancer. How fitting. I looked at my clock it read 9: 05 AM. I got out of bed.

"Good morning Ginger." I leaned on my bed scratching Ginger being her right ear and kissed her on the forehead. She loved that. I grabbed my clutch and headed out the french doors in my bedroom to my balcony. I loved Paris in the morning. It was so dead because everyone was still hung-over, but of course that changes at roughly10:00AM when the entire tourist population goes sightseeing. I grabbed a camel and lit up. I took a deep pull and then exhaled, automatically feeling better. My mother kept haunting my dreams and my very existence. I had to do what she asked me. Start living was all she said, and then she went. So yesterday when Brig told me I looked horrible something just clicked. I finished my ciggarette and then went back inside to take a quick shower and brush my teeth.

When I got out of the shower, like clockwork I could hear my cell phone ringing, Cry little Sister, Brig of course.

"Hello."

"Hey Bella we're still on right?" Brig said

"Of course Brig, I just got out of the shower."

"Good, I'll be at your flat in fifteen minutes." she hung up.

I stared at my cell phone. Pushy are we.

I threw on a pair of skinny jeans and my favorite tattered Led Zeppelin shirt and a cardigan. I put my hair in a messy chignon and put on some chap stick. I grabbed my clutch and ran out of the door.

True to her word Brig showed up two minutes after I walked outside honking her horn. I ran to her tiny car and got in.

"Hey Brig." I gave her two quick pecks.

"Bella I'm so excited, you haven't cut you hair in ages! One more thing, we're going to my friend _Alice'_s salon. You'll love her, she's a little hyper and she's an American like you."

"Oh Alice, you've mentioned her before I think you call her _fée_ (pixie) or something right?"

"That's the one." she laughed

"It's pretty gorgeous outside, relatively warm and really sunny."

"I know it's a sign." she winked at me.

"Shut up Brig."

We drove the rest of the way in silence besides the fact I kept seeing Brig stare at me periodically from the corner of my eye.

"We're here." she pulled into a spot.

I got of the car, and surveyed the shop. It looked like it belonged in Rome. It was terracotta red stucco with two large pillars in the front. I looked at the sign. _Le Salon Merveilleux de Cullen_ (Wonderful Cullen's Salon). I looked a Brig.

"Her shop is a little extravagant isn't it?"

"Wait till you see the inside." she laughed.

I braced myself and followed Brig inside. Wow she was right! Very bright. There were three stations, and every wall was painted a different color, sounds weird but it worked. Beautiful marble floors and three ginormous chandeliers.

"Alice!" Brig screamed.

A teeny woman turned around. She had to be a little over five feet tall without heels, short black spiky hair, beautiful pale white (shiny)skin, dressed to the tees in a short black leather skirt and a white cashmere t-shirt, and four inch black stilettos which were Marc Jacobs. Fierce.

"Alice this is Bella, who I've told you so much about!"

She looked at me over Brig's shoulder. She came over and grabbed me planting two peeks on me and hugged me tightly. It actually hurt a little; she was stronger than she looked.

"Hi Bella, I'm Alice the owner of this fine establishment. I've heard some much about you, I feel like I've known you for years." she laughed her skin was so chilly, it took me a couple of seconds to get over the initial shock of it.

"Hi Alice, likewise." I laughed. She grabbed my hand and threw me into a chair.

"So what are we doing to you today?" Jeez she was strong for someone so small and a little pushy.

Before I could say anything, Brig ran over to her and was whispering in her ear. After they finished what felt like a two year conversation in small whispers.

"Wait!" I exclaimed. I only have one objection."

They looked at me.

"I want to keep my hair long."

"Relax Bella we're not going to chop off that much." Alice laughed.

"_Remercier Dieu_! (Thank God)." I laughed a little relieved.

"Okay Alice, Bella I have to run some errands for Armand, I'll be back in an hour." She rushed out of the door before I could object.

Alice walked behind her locking the door.

"Welcome to the jungle baby you're going to die!" Alice screamed

I got out of my chair. "What?"

"Just kidding I hate distractions." She laughed. I laughed. She was a character this Alice.

She walked over to me, and motioned for me to follow her to the washing station. As she washed my hair, we talked. "So you're from Forks, Washington, huh?" she asked.

"Well kind of, I moved their about two years ago, from Arizona."

"I use to live in Forks too, with my family as well maybe four years ago."

"Really, we just missed each other."

"Yeah but my family moves around a lot, we're gypsies." She laughed. Her laugh was so musical.

"I know the feeling when I lived in Arizona with my mom we moved like every six months or year." I laughed at the memories. God, this Alice was so easy to talk to, I felt like I knew her for years. She didn't push things when we talked she just flowed with the conversation.

We walked back to the cutting station.

"So do you trust me?" She asked me with scissors and a comb in her hand.

I looked at her through the mirror; she had a mischievous smile on her lips.

"Oddly, I do."

"Good." She laughed.

"So Bella, do you have any siblings?" She asked while cutting my hair.

"No only child. You?"

"I have pretty large family. All my siblings including myself are all adopted. I have a sister Rosalie; I have two brothers Emmett, and _Edward_. And my husband Jasper. Most people find it strange because we all started _dating_ each other." She laughed "Even though we're not really related."

"I don't find it strange, like you said you're not related." I looked at her, she stared back at me.

"Bella your one in million." She laughed that same melodic laugh.

"Well..." she jumped back into the conversation."Emmett and Rosalie are together, I and Jasper, and Edward is all by his lonesome it's like a whole soul mate thing."

"That's kind of cool, it's like your adoptive parents found your soul mates for you."

"You could say that." She continued cutting my hair.

"So does your family live here in France?"

"No just me and Jasper. My parents Carlisle and Esme live in New York, he's a doctor at Columbia Presbyterian and Esme is an interior decorator. Emmett and Rosalie live in Germany; they own a Harley Davidson motorcycle shop. Lastly my brother Edward lives in the UK, he's a guest professor of literature at Oxford for a two year sabbatical he has a month left and in May he's going to come here to finish his scientific research. He's a bit of a brain, but we're the closest out of everyone."

"How do you deal with being away from them? I mean... I haven't seen my father Charlie in like almost a month and I miss him."

"Well, we remain in close contact and we see each other as often as we can, actually my family will be coming down in a few weeks, except for Edward."

"That's great." I said with a hint of jealousy, I wish I had a family like that.

She stepped in front of me and smiled.

"Its bangs time!"

"I haven't had bangs since I was twelve." I protested.

"Relax I'll keep them long. I thought you said you trusted me?"

"Fine." I nodded.

She started cutting them for a few minutes, then started blow drying my hair. She caught me looking at myself in the mirror, and spun me around so I wouldn't see my hair yet.

"That not fair Alice." I protested.

"Life isn't fair Bella." She laughed.

I know, I thought to myself. She finished blow drying my hair. Then she started attacking my eyebrows with wax and tweezers.

"Have you ever waxed your eyebrows before?"

"No never, I just tweeze the middle." I blushed.

"Well it will bring out your eyes, their so pretty by way." She smiled.

"Thanks yours to." I finally had looked at her eyes, they were like liquid topaz. They were striking; I've never seen eyes that color before.

"Thanks" She said and smirked to herself. She grabbed a huge makeup bag and started applying some make up on me.

"Okay now you can look now." She spun me around

"_Merde Sainte_ (Holy shit)!" I didn't even recognize myself. My hair was pin straight with side sweep bangs. She was right my eyes looked so much more prominent when my eyebrows were cleaned up. The mocha brown eyeliner made my eyes pop and the light foundation mad my face made me look almost luminous. "You outdid yourself Alice!"

"Oh stop, Bella I just cleaned you up a bit."

"If we could only get you to dress... better."

I looked down. "Why?"

"Its not that you look bad or anything but remember things can always be better." She hugged me and laughed. I stuck my tongue out at her. I could get use to Alice she was great.

I went into my clutch and handed her my credit card.

"No!!!!!!! You're money is no good here." She exclaimed.

"Alice, take it, I couldn't."

"This one is on me, next time when you come back in a month for a touch up." She pushed my card away.

"Thanks Alice." I hugged her chilly little body.

She grabbed my clutch.

"Owwwwww, I love Chanel."

"Brig gave it to me for my birthday a couple of weeks ago."

"Figures, she has impeccable taste." She laughed handing me my clutch back.

"So, Bella want to hang out sometime?"

"Of course Alice."

I took out my cell phone and she pulled out some phone that just looked expensive. We exchanged numbers.

We heard a couple of soft raps on the front door. Alice went over to let Brig in.

"Omigod Bella!" Brig walked through the door. "You look hot! Alice great job as usual."

I blushed.

"I know." Alice said a little smugly.

"Ready for some shopping Bella?"

"Did someone say shopping? Alice exclaimed

Oh no. Alice had a fire behind her eyes.

"Can you join us Alice?" Brig begged.

"Hmmmmm, give me a second. She walked in the back. She came back with a huge victorious smile.

"I can swing it; my associates will be here in 10 minutes." We all walked outside and Alice locked the door behind her. "Let's take my car. We followed her to a Lexus parked two spots down; we got in the car, me in the back. Just then like ten people walked up to her shop.

She pulled out of the spot and stopped in the front of the shop putting her window down.

"My associates will be here in 5 minutes to take care of you all. Please wait." She smiled a megawatt smile and sped away. She put on her Chanel Jackie-O sunglasses. (Of course)

"So where to ladies?"

"How about your shop Alice?" Brig said.

"Sounds good, they just got a new shipment in and I haven't had a chance to look at all the new summer collections."

My god she owns a shop too.

We stopped in front of a huge what looked like department store a couple of minutes later; that I've actually been to with Brig, the equivalent of Harrods. A young man opened up our doors for us.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Cullen." And then he rushed to go park the car.

I looked up to see the name of the store again. Cullen's. Straight to the point. I gave a Brig a dirty look; she just smiled and shrugged her shoulders. She could've mentioned to me last time we were here that her friend owned it.

We walked around the store, and being in the store with Mrs. Cullen herself, it was like having the red carpet pulled out for you. I would occasionally catch men and some woman for that matter checking me out. After what felt like shopping for hours. We were finally done. I shivered at the thought of my credit card statement next month and that was a huge discount. But shopping with Alice and Brig was like a tag team. I never tried on so many clothes that I normally would never have any intention of buying. The valet guy already had the car pulled up, and started loading what looked like a hundred bags in the trunk and back seat. There was barely any room for me. Alice was going to drop me off at home so I wouldn't have to load Brig's car with my bags, and would drop Brig back at the salon. After giving Alice my address so she could put it in her navigation system, we were at my flat in like 10 minutes the way Alice drove. Nuts. I grabbed all my bags and kissed them both. And mumbled a see you later. Alice speed off. I finally made it to my front door in one piece. After I closed my door, Ginger came running, and headed straight for the bags. I laughed out loud. She would be a great human. I dragged my bags to my bedroom. I looked at the clock. 6:15pm. Shit! I had to be at work at 7:00! I ran into the bathroom and took a quick bath. My hair was already done, and looking fierce by the way I lightly ran my fingers through it and reapplied the makeup Alice had given me. I went through the bags and settled on pair of skinny tight black trousers and a black cashmere elbow length tunic, and my new black metallic snake skin flats that matched my clutch perfectly. I frowned at the flats remembering the idiot that ran over my other pair, but I shook it off realizing that these were already turning into my new favorite pair. I grabbed my black distressed leather motorcycle jacket and kissed Ginger goodbye. I walked out of my flat speed walking to work.

"Omigod Bella!" Armand screeched when he seen me walking through the door.

"I know I'm sorry I'm late." I mumbled taking off my jacket and putting it in the cubbyhole.

"You look... really _magnifique _(gorgeous)." Armand said undressing me with his eyes.

"Thanks." I spun around putting my notepad and pen in my back pocket. I took care of the tables. All the man ogling at men. I was starting to get self conscious. Brig came in about two hours later, smiling.

"Bella.... Wow... Amazing." Brig took my hand and spun me around. All the men mesmerized.

"Brig, you look great to, I guess we're both breaking in new outfits." I looked her up in down. She had her blond hair in a high ponytail, her high-waisted blue trousers making her tiny waist look almost non existent, and red spaghetti strap silk tank top, with red fuck me heels to complete the outfit. I was sure 99.9 percent of men or woman for that matter would take that offer from the shoes owner.

"Okay, I'm going to help Armand with the bar, it's going to get crazy in an hour, the others will help you with the tables until they get pushed away when the band get here." I smiled at her.

5:00 Am.

We were closing up when Brig and I went to the back. Needless to say our tips were great. I guess my credit card bill wouldn't be that bad. Not to mention we both had a slew of numbers that were slipped to us. I took all the little papers and threw them in the garbage; no one in particular caught my eye.

"Bella!" Brig looked at the garbage. "A lot of those guys were cute!"

"Brig you know I'm picky. Drop it." I laughed. Armand walked us outside so he could lock up after we left.

"You girls really do look great." He said with a sleepily smile.

"Thanks." We both said in unison.

"Bella let me give you a ride home?"

"Thanks Brig, I'll walk home I need some air." I gave her pecks and started walking. I smoked a Camel, and skipped all the way home.

The following day at work Brig told me the news. She would be leaving Paris to go to Italy to take care of her father; her father had fallen ill. She didn't know how long she would be gone, I told her I wished her father well and I would miss her constantly, she promised me she would call whenever she could. We hugged and she left to go to the airport. After she left I went outside for a smoke, I felt like I was having a panic attack, I had the symptoms, chest pain and light headiness. Then I realized without Brig, I would truly be alone. I would have no one to confide in, or talk to about stupid random things.

Then out of the blue my cell phone rang. I looked at it, Alice. I automatically felt better; Alice had that effect on me.

"_Bonjour_ (Hello) Bella how are you doing?" Alice squeaked with her melodic voice.

"I'm doing ok... I don't know if Brig had a chance to tell you, because she was in a rush, but her father is very sick and she just left for Italy." As I told her I had the faintest feeling she knew already, but I felt silly when she said that Brig hadn't called her yet, and maybe Brig would call her when she was settled in Italy.

"So Bella, I was wondering if you would like to go out tomorrow night. Jasper and I are going to Café Cheri (e), and I just wanted an excuse to invite you; you look like you can use some fun."

I thought for a couple of seconds, what do I have to lose. "Sure Alice. I would love to." She pretty much screamed in my ear. We finished making arrangements; Alice decided that it would be easier if they just picked me. I hung up with Alice in believe it or not a better mood. Alice had this way of just making me feel better; I only hoped that we could become great friends. I went back inside to see Armand practically have a heart attack.

"Bella what are we going to do without Brigitte? I have to hurry up and hire at least three people to replace her until she gets back."

"Relax Armand we'll be ok, just go to your office and go through all the applications, you know you'll be able to hire people quickly, this is the only trendy indie bar in Paris! Relax! I'll stay up here and start preparing for tonight's show and I'll pull a double and stay tonight. So just relax." I said to him soothingly. It seemed to relax him a bit.

"I appreciate you doing that Bella, I'll make it up to you somehow." he said as he walked to the back, to his office.

I took a deep breathe and exhaled. What have I gotten myself into? At least Audrey will be here tomorrow night; she and the others will be able to handle this place for at least a day in my absence and especially in Brigitte's. God only knows when my next day off would be.

"Bonjour (Hello) miss." I turned my head to see a delivery man with this week's liquor order.

"Bonjour (Hello) sir, you put it in the back room, you'll see a stock room down the hall to the left. What happened to Pierre?"

"They put him a different route miss, I'll be the new guy for now on." he smiled at me. I blushed. He went back and forth putting the stock away, staring at me constantly.

"Okay sign this please miss...?"

"Bella and you are?" I said as I signed the slip.

"Adrien, it's a pleasure to meet you." he smiled at me. I looked at him again. He definitely was good looking. He had short blond hair and beautiful blue eyes and a million dollar smile that could light up the Eiffel Tower if they ever had a blackout at night. A pretty tall and lean body… I wonder what he looks like….

"Have a nice day Bella, hope to see you again." he said as he walked out the door, as he turned around to look at me again he accidentally tripped, but recovered.

"Bye Adrien." I smiled.

He smiled at me again, his face the color of a ripe tomato. As soon as he walked out the door I burst out laughing.

"Bella what happened?" Armand said with a look of panic on his face.

"Nothing Armand, here's the slip from the liquor delivery could you please initial it and file it." I said as I wiped the tears from my eyes. I haven't laughed that hard in so long. He left shaking his head. I laughed once more and continued slicing the lemons and other fruits for tonight's drinks.

I was actually attracted to this Adrien guy, at least enough to have a meaningless hot sticky night… (I stopped myself) who am I kidding? Not going to happen. I guessed my new and approved look was working. A couple of hours later Armand informed me that he has six interviews scheduled for tomorrow and not to worry about my day off tomorrow he would have the whole staff working. I silently thanked god for that.

A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Another song that inspired me for this chapter is "Doll Parts" By: Hole. Please, pretty please leave a review. ~Hannah~


End file.
